1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sport board training device, and more specifically to a shock-absorbing training device mountable to a sport board for reducing the impact on the user when practicing new tricks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboarding is a well-known sport, which has grown in popularity in recent years. The sport of skateboarding includes several different aspects varying from relatively simple activities, such as simply riding along a sidewalk, to more advanced activities, such as performing aerial tricks in a skate park.
Advancement from such simple, introductory activities to more complex, skilled activities typically requires significant amounts of practice to develop the balance and skill required to perform such tricks. One of the first, and most fundamental, tricks learned by most skateboarders is the “ollie,” wherein the skateboarder and the board leap into the air without the use of the skateboarder's hands. Once the ollie is learned, skateboarders generally continue on to learn more difficult tricks, such as the “kickflip” and the “heelflip.”
Due to the advanced skill required to perform even the most introductory tricks, most skateboarders require significant amounts of time to perfect the tricks. One of the limitations in acquiring the skill to learn the tricks is that skateboarders typically have to practice the trick on a skateboard outside (on a surface that can withstand the wear and tear of a skateboard). Thus, in times of inclement weather or darkness, most skateboarders cannot practice their tricks because they are typically inside.
Another limitation commonly encountered when learning new tricks is the high-impact encountered by the skateboard when learning new tricks. Skateboards are not typically fitted with forgiving suspension systems, and therefore, when practicing new tricks, the skateboarder oftentimes endures large impacts as the skateboarder hones his craft. Therefore, due to the physical nature associated with practicing skilled skateboarding activities, young children are generally withheld from such activities until they develop the strength to endure the rigorous training.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a skateboard training device which may be used to learn tricks and skills on sport boards, such as skateboards, wherein the training device is configured to reduce the impact encountered by the user when learning the tricks, and additionally allows the user to practice in many different environments, including inside. The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.